


Million Little Pieces

by frozenfoxfire (dadcastellanos)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/frozenfoxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt from a frostiron community on tumblr (hi rubberbandgirlme). basically, Loki finds out about the Avengers Initiative and decides to go through Stark: "eventually, Stark falls in love with Loki, but he learns everything he needs and disappears."</p><p>shortfic. one-shot. explicit. angst. Loki without any qualms about using Stark. not a slice of fluff in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from yet another 30STM song - Search and Destroy. "a million little pieces I've stolen from you."
> 
> uhm I'm not really sure what else to say here, except that I hope the requester likes it. 
> 
> if I need to tag for anything else, let me know.
> 
> this was some super quick and dirty writing; hope it's okay anyways.

It's the first time he's seen Stark since he'd left, and by the Allfather, the man looks just as good as when he'd left. He's strolling down the little walkway he's built himself on his cute little tower, and he's beat up just a bit. Looks like the past few hours have taken quite the toll on Mr. Stark, Loki thinks, smirking and licking his lips.

He stalks towards the glass door, eager to meet his prey face to face, positively drooling from the possibilities on how the exchange will go. It'll be interesting, truly facing Stark for the first time since he'd gone. Truly interesting, considering he can still call up with perfect detail their little two month tryst.

 _"God," Stark would breathe, bucking up against him-_ he can still hear it, still feel the hot breath on his ear, still feel the desperation of Stark's hands on his back and hips and chest - _"yes, yes,_ please, _fuck,_ fuck! _"_

_"Come for me," Loki would murmur in reply, lips against Stark's sweaty neck, his thrusts even and certain, each one driving Stark even louder and more desperate. "I want to feel it. I want to feel you. **Come for me**."_

_Loki always had two choices- clamp a hand on Stark's mouth to muffle him as he loudly came, or let the man's voice raise and crack and ring in his ears. In this particular instance, he chose the latter, drinking in the desperation dripping from every tone, letting it push him into his own climax._

He wonders if Stark will put the pieces together. If he'll look into Loki's eyes and recognize the colour and shape, if he'll see that familiarity deep within, if he'll connect the Asgardian body before him to the thin, fit, black haired, pony-tailed, wide-eyed male intern he fucked wildly on Pepper Pott's desk before the end of the first week.

_"Shh," Stark almost giggled, shifting their positions slightly. "Shhh, the cleaning ladies might hear us."_

_"What a scandal," Loki drawled in reply, smirking up at the half-drunk man, who did giggle this time. "They won't hear us."_

_"Y'sure?" Stark murmured in his ear, hands fumbling with the buttons of Loki's shirt. "Because I'm hoping to kind of break a decibel or two here."_

_"Trust me," Loki whispered, pointing at the door behind Stark's back, sealing it with a silent spell. "We just have to be_ quiet. _"_

_"Hey, if you say so."_

He wonders if Stark can understand just how much Loki had taken from him.

_"..Sorry, I'm jus a little, uh.. nervous."_

_"Nervous? The great Tony Stark, nervous in the face of sexuality?"_

_"Men aren't really my forte," Stark muttered. "I'm sure you've read the papers."_

_"I don't believe everything I read," Loki replied dryly, holding out a hand. "Come here. It'll be fun. Promise."_

_"Another one of your infamous 'trust me's, huh." He came to the bed all the same, reluctant but curious._

_"Exactly." Loki laid Stark on the silken sheets slowly, kissing him deeply. "Remember those decibels?"_

_Stark smirked. "Wow. Yeah." He shifted, eyeing Loki's hand as he stroked himself, slowly covering his erect dick with lube. "Uh.."_

_"It's okay," Loki murmured, resuming his slow, sensual torture of Stark's body, setting him at ease and preparing him for the act._

_That night he really experienced the full range of Stark's voice, the shape of his body from an entirely new angle. He heard Stark scream his name, and nothing could compare._

It was almost depressing how easy his task had been. All he'd wanted was information, at first, and knew that Stark had a bad habit of letting himself get too deep into relationships and letting secrets slip. He'd gone into the ruse with only one goal: learn about the Avengers Initiative.

He hadn't expected some of the best sex he'd ever had, and he certainly hadn't expected ending up twisting Stark's perceptions of right and wrong. They'd had sex in the kitchen of his Malibu home, on Potts' desk, on the floor in the half-built Stark Tower, in his bed in about a thousand different ways... If there had been a kinky idea Loki'd had, he'd just have to whisper the thought and Stark would make it work with flying colours. After about a month, he had Stark right where he'd wanted him, and had been rewarded accordingly.

 _"What_ are _you working on?"_

_Loki slid his arms around Stark's neck, leaning against him as he leaned over a screen._

_"Just- this thing, this project. I was asked to help with it."_

_"It looks interesting.."_

_"...Yeah, it's... one of a kind, actually, and I've had a pretty big hand in it so far." Stark turned his head to regard Loki, who smiled slightly. "..Think you can keep a secret?"_

_"I_ know _I can."_

With Stark's information, Loki had been able to take one of the Avengers before he'd even spread his wings. Loki had been able to infiltrate their special little base, tap at their insecurities, take them from the sky, kill one of their own. And now, they were dragging themselves back together with the insistence that they could stop him? Adorable.

His hand touched the handle of the glass door, and he smirked, wondering if this meeting would be the same as the last.

_"Don't go," Stark murmured, looking small and lost from the doorway, watching with sad eyes as Loki stuffed the clothes (entirely unnecessarily, considering he could dress himself with nary a thought) into a duffle. Loki gave no reply. "What can I do to make you stay?"_

_"Nothing," Loki snapped. "I have what I need."_

_"You make it sound like there was nothing," Stark lashed out in reply. "Like you were just here to figure me out."_

_Loki simply smiles, and turns away._


End file.
